<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Surface will not let you take my Smile by Duckie_Dono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656973">The Surface will not let you take my Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono'>Duckie_Dono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Westeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been done before but this is a Modern girl get sucked into Westeros and tries to help Save the Little People. Tittle Inspired by the song So human of you by Shireen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, its happened again. I'm stuck on another story and so here is some Pre-written and edited chapters of a new story....it's the Method to my Madness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The world was black and warm. I felt like I was floating in water or hovering in the air. At first I thought maybe it was just a weird dream but It was endless. Every time I wake I'm still in the same place.</p><p>Then one day I felt something pushing me hard. Then a bright light and muffled voices. Much like that dark warm place when I woke I was still there. I was pretty sure I was now a baby since a women kept pressing her boob into my mouth.</p><p>And so day after day the world slowly stops being a blur. The women was fair and Beautiful. Months pass quickly and before I even realized I was standing and walking. Then a man came, he was large and not very handsome but his blue eyes where pretty. His face was familiar too. He lifted me up and laughed.</p><p>“Gods, I didn't think I could make something so pretty.” The man said and turns with me to another man that I immediately recognize, Ned Stark.</p><p>“ She is very pretty.her eyes are the most catching. Deep blue with the corner of the right Gold. Her hair is the same shade as yours.” he says wit ha smile.</p><p>I blink at the men before I reach up and pull my face to his and stare into his eyes before I smile and lean up and press a kiss to his lips. This cause him to laugh again.</p><p>“there is no denying she is yours. But what will you do?” Ned asks.</p><p>“what do you mean? She is mine, Bastard or no.” he says still holding me. “ the girls mother doesn't want her. Its why we are here.”</p><p>“Then you will take her back to storms end?”</p><p>“for now I want to visit your home, we are in the north.i know your sister will like her. I don't want to travel her until she is old enough.”</p>
<hr/><p>A few days later I was in a sling on his chest under fur as he rode a horse. He was loud and gentle. He treated me like glass and I can't say I hated it. He even sang little songs. When we arrived I could see lots of people and when the horse stopped he got off with me I giggled as the fur tickled my nose.</p><p>“Oh funny aren't you?” he asks.</p><p>“whats that sound, Robert?” a female voice asks. And I look and see Lyanna Stark.</p><p>“why its my pretty girl. I haven't found a name that fits her yet and I thought we would stay here for a spell until she is a little bigger.” he says lifting me from the sling and holds me out to her. She looks at me with a look I could only describe as pity and I hated it. So I did the first thing I could think of. I wailed and wailed until he pulled me to his chest. “ Gods, this is the first time she has cried like this.”</p><p>“perhaps she wants to be the only girl in your life.” she says with a laugh.</p><p>Three months pass and I knew I had to be at lest almost two now. Words where difficult, I could think them but not get them out. We went to a new place and a maid was put in charge of me and Robert would come and see me several times a day. Before I Knew it I was five year old again. I ran through the halls until I made it out side and ran up to where he stood with Ned.</p><p>“papa!” I sequel as I jump forward. “ take me too! Its boring with the septa!”</p><p>he turns and lifts me up and holds me to his chest. “ oh? My little Lyvia not like women things?”</p><p>I wrap my arms around his neck. “ no, I wanna hunt with papa.”</p><p>he laughs. “ alright then. Go get your pony.” he says setting me down.</p><p>A few hours later I sat on my all black horse as they went to retrieve a deer he had killed. I hummed happily as he bright it over to my horse and put it behind me.</p><p>“guard my kill.” he jokes out.</p><p>“can I have the horns papa? And the skin?” I ask.</p><p>“ I don't see my not. The Turny is soon. I'm going to bring you with me.” he says.</p><p>“papa, what's a Bastard?” I ask as he walks beside me as we head for camp.</p><p>“did some one say something to you Lyvia?” he asks.</p><p>“I heard Uncle Stanis when he came. He was complaining to Uncle Renly about you keeping a bastard in storms end. I asked Uncle Renly but he said not to worry that I was a good girl.”</p><p>“it just means I wasn't married to your mother. That's why your a Snow and not a Barathion.” he says softly.</p><p>That night I knelled beside him as he taught me how to skin and gut the deer. He was amused that I wasn't soft and Ned laughed that I was like his sister. Every time I saw Lyanna she always had that same look in her eyes and I hated it so I didn't like being with her.</p><p>I knew pretty soon the war would begin. So I spent the next few months clinging to him. We we to the Turny and I rode on my horse beside him. As we rode in I found eyes on me. It was rare for bastards to be raised by their fathers so I knew that must be it. So when we stop and Robert gets off his horse and lifts me from mine, I wore leather pants under a lose fitting dress in Purple.</p><p>“now then, lets go see a good fight lovely girl.” he says with a smile.</p><p>“they wont be cross like Uncle Stanis that I'm here?” I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>“fuck'em.” he says with a grin and I laugh as he started to walk towards the seats. Along the way he stops just in front of the Lanisters and I get my first look at Sandor Clegane. My eyes find his and he seems shocked as I smile at him as I wiggle free. Robert puts me down as he stops to speak with Tywin. I move over to the tall man, he was at least 17.</p><p>“hello. I'm Lyvia Snow. I'm five.” I say smiling up at him.</p><p>“Sandor Clegane. Your the Barathion Bastard.” he says looking down.</p><p>“my papa is a Barathion.” I say wit ha smile as I reach up and take his hand. “ I like you ser.”</p><p>“Lyvia what are you doing girl?” Robert asks as I turn and see him and the others stare.</p><p>“i like him papa. Can I have him?” I ask with a smile still holding his hand.</p><p>He laughs loudly. “ I'm sorry girl, that's not my dog.”</p><p>My eyes turn to Tywin and he meets my eyes straight on. “ I don't have gold ser, but I like him.”</p><p>“why do you like him?” Tywin asks .</p><p>“he doesn't look at me like everyone else.” I say.</p><p>“like how?”</p><p>“like I'm bad or dirty or pitiful. I can't help I'm a bastard. Plus his eyes are pretty.”</p><p>This cause the eldest lion to laugh as his children stare. “ I will loan him to you for as long as you are here then.”</p><p>“Oh thank you ser! Papa I like Lord Lion!”</p><p>“lord lion?” he asks with a smile.</p><p>“He has lions on his cuffs, I don't know his name so lion.” I reply. “ sandor, will you watch with me?” he grunts and lets me pull him.</p>
<hr/><p>After a few hours I managed to get him to hold me on his shoulders as I cheered. He didn't say much but he seemed to enjoy me hanging on him and not being afraid. Robert left me to do as I liked, it was public and no one would dare even go near Sandor.</p><p>“Sandor, does it still hurt?” I ask lightly grazing his scar with my fingers.</p><p>“not much anymore.” he says. “ not going to ask how I go it?”</p><p>“No” I say simply and smile. “ Scars remind us that we survived.”</p><p>the next week when I wasn't with Robert watching the Fights I was pulling Sandor behind me and playing with him. Most people watched as I pulled this giant man around. They didn't let me watch when the people liked to make a Gorey show. Like his brother, I wasn't allowed to watch so I would spend my time in the training grounds with a bow.</p><p>Sandor would stand to the side drink and grunt every once and a while but he would smile lightly. I was remembering what I saw on how to shoot, so far I got it to go straight and hit the edge on the target.</p><p>“don't aim.” a voice says.</p><p>I turn and see Jaime Lanester walking up in his golden Armour. “what do you mean ser Jaime?”</p><p>he walks over and kneels down “ when you pull the sting don't aim with you eye, Feel it in your arm.”</p><p>I pull the bow up and do as he says and when I lose the arrow it hits dead center. My eyes widen and I laugh and turn and throw my self in a hug at him knocking hims back. “ thank you ser Jaime! Now I can go hunting with papa!”</p><p>he slowly pats my back awkwardly. “You're a strange one. Most children I know don't show such affection to strangers.”</p><p>I move away and smile down. “ papa say I'm just hard headed like him. But I'm prettier.”</p><p>he stands and smiles. “ you are better looking.”</p><p>“there is my girl!” Robert calls walking up and scooping me up. “ what are you doing?”</p><p>“Sandor was watching me shoot then ser Jaime came and helped me hit the mark!” I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>“we are leaving after the last fight tomorrow. Then we go home to storms end.”</p><p>“do I have to stay with Uncle Stanis? I don't like him he is mean.”</p><p>“you never have to do anything you don't want to do.” he says in one of his few moments of seriousness.</p><p>“than I can learn to fight and never ever get married unless I love them?”</p><p>“i swear to the old gods and the new. Now lets go eat. Lyanna wanted to spend time with you.”</p><p>“but papa do I have to?” I whine.</p><p>“fine fine. Then lets go eat.”</p>
<hr/><p>A year passed before things started to change. I knew it was the rebellion. I didn't ask questions when one day he took me and we live in camps for a while. I always had a guard with me and wasn't allowed to walk around alone.</p><p>I was giving things to keep me busy and would sleep curled next to Robert when he wasn't out fighting. Then one day he came back more happy then I've seen in a while and said we where going the Kings landing. I sat on my horse in pants and shirt with my now very long hair braided back. A little bit of riding and we are getting to the castle. I see Jaime as we enter and I slide down off my horse and I run over to him, I could still see a bit of blood on him.</p><p>“ser Jaime!” I yell and reach out and take his hands. “ thank you ser Jaime.”</p><p>“for what my lady?” he ask with a half smile.</p><p>“you killed the mad king. Even if you broke a oath. Your a hero. Don't Liston to anyone else.” I tell him and smile up before I was called back to the group.</p><p>As we walk I can see the mountain, still covered in blood and I felt him look at me and a shiver went up my spine. It was instinct that caused me to move forward and latch onto the first person I recognize. It turned out to be Tywin lanister. He looks down surprised until I look up with wet eyes and I saw a softness enter his face as he reach down and lifts me up, I was still small for my age.</p><p>“what is it pretty one?” he asks softly, causing all of the men to stare in slight shock at the coldblooded man comforts a little bastard girl.</p><p>“I saw a scary man.” was my reply as my eyes drift back to the mountain who was watching us as well, Sandor a few feet away.</p><p>Tywin looks towards him and sighs. “ don't worry ser Gregore will not hurt you. I would not let him.”</p><p>“If Lord Lion swears, you wouldn't lie to me.” I say and lean forward and rest against his chest. Men like to feel trusted and needed. It seemed Tywin Lanister was no different and I could use that to my advantage since if I hadn't woken up by now I never would. Its better to have a lion on your side then against me.</p><p>“Gods, my girl could make a dragon tame. Perhaps I should let her handle difficult lords.” Robert says walking up and seeing me resting in Tywin's arms.</p><p>“then papa would have nothing to do but drink and get fat!” I say as I turn to him and grin.</p><p>He laughs. “ smart girl. Now why are you clinging to Lanister like this?”</p><p>“the big bloody man scared me. Lord lion said he wouldn't let him hurt me.” I reply as I was set to stand.</p><p>“i want you to go with your septa.” he says.</p><p>“will I see you tonight papa?” I ask with wide eyes.</p><p>He sighs. “ I can't say no to you, ill see you tonight.”</p>
<hr/><p>for the next month Robert would let me crawl into his bed and I would sing soft songs to him. He drank more after Ned sent a raven and told him Lyanna died. I crawled into his lap and he sighs.</p><p>“I'm sorry papa, I know you loved her very very much.” I say softly.</p><p>“your such a good girl. You wont leave me will you?” he asks his words a little slurred.</p><p>“no. ill stay with you forever papa.”</p><p>“I'm going to be king. That means I'm going to Legitimize you, make you a real Barathion.” he says twirling the end of my hair.</p><p>“thank you papa.”</p><p>the next day I was playing the the gardens with one of the younger maids when she suddenly stopped smiling and I turn and see gregore walking passed with Tywin and Sandor. I smile as I let go of her hand and run over.</p><p>“Lord Lion! Are you going to see my papa?” I ask, my hair was lose and windblown. I felt the brothers stare at me but I ignore it for the moment.</p><p>He smiles down and puts a hand on my hair. “ indeed I am. He wants to speak about you.”</p><p>“he said he wanted to make me a real barathion.” I say as I reach up and take his hand. “ can I walk you to him Lord lion?”</p><p>he smiles. “ of course. Why is is that you still call me Lord lion when you know my name?”</p><p>“your eyes smile when I do. I like it when people smile.” I tell him with a smile.</p><p>“your a kind girl and smart. You will be a wonderful lady some day.” he says.</p><p>“I can read and write to my lord. I can even speak a little old Valerian and Bravosi. My septa doesn't like it when I learn from the measter at storms end but he likes that I want to learn. Do you think papa will let me keep learning?” I say as we walk and I swing our hands playfully, ignoring the large men behind.</p><p>“I will see to it that you can. Until your father marries and has a son you are his heir so you should learn.” he says in a matter of fact way.</p><p>“he already said I can learn to fight.”</p><p>“oh? And why is that?” he asks.</p><p>“A girl should know how to protect herself don't you think my lord? I know papa would never let me go without a guard but men don't live forever and some day I'm not going to have my papa to keep me safe. I don't wanna end up like Lyanna Stark.” I reply with a small sad smile.</p><p>“smart girl. I will send my son to help when he can be spared. And you will need a guard. I will make it a priority when I speak with the king.”</p><p>the next day Sandor stared as my guard. I didn't see him until I hear my handmaid gasp. I looked up and turn and see him in the door way.</p><p>“hello Sandor. Did you come to play?” I asks.</p><p>“I'm your guard.” he says simply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>A year later robert was married to Cersai with the first true born barathion that died soon after and I had become quite good with the sword thanks to Jaime who took me under his wing in Ernest. His sister did not like me at all, I could feel the hate in her gaze but it didn't bother me. Robert spends as much if not more time with me. Ned sent ravens about his two year old Robb and the nearly two year old Jon.</p>
<p>“papa can I go play with the kids in flea bottom?” I ask one day.</p>
<p>“why would you want to do that?” he asks.</p>
<p>“because there aren't any kids to play with and Jaime is busy guarding you and Sandor gets bored when we train. If not can we go on a hunting trip soon. I miss the wild.” I say dramatically.</p>
<p>Jaime smiles lightly from his place and Sandor too. “ I suppose I could do with a hunt. Jon Aryn can handle things for a week.”</p>
<p>I grin and lean over where he sat and loudly kiss his face. “ oh thank you papa. When shall we go?”</p>
<p>“give me a few days to get things together. Now off with you.” he says with a grin.</p>
<p>I grin and skip out of the room Sandor following. I stop and turn to him. “ Sandor, do you like to hunt?”</p>
<p>“yes.” was his simply answer.</p>
<p>“i don't really enjoy the killing more the time I get to spent with my father.” I tell him. “ do you want to go with us? You don't have to come if you don't want to.”</p>
<p>“don't have anything else to do.” he says with a grunt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later I sat on Sandor's horse with him behind, mine was too pregnant to come. Not many people come on the trip and by the end of the week I had take down a rather large pig. Robert laugh happily and spun me around just after.</p>
<p>“that's my girl!”</p>
<p>“well done princess!” a few of the men who can cheered together.</p>
<p>Sandor put the pig on a horse and lifts me up to sit on the saddle as he walks beside. I started to hum to my self and I could see his curious look that flashed for a moment. Once we arrive back to camp I stood with Robert with a sharp knife as he directed me the way to gut the pig, it was a little diffrent then the deer from a year before. The meat was cooked in a stew and once it was finished I served it my self to every one that came. Then I sat with Sandor on a log and we ate in silence.</p>
<p>“now I would like a song from my girl.” Robert says once every one finished eating.</p>
<p>“really papa?” I ask with a little frown.</p>
<p>“Yes. I like you sweet voice.”</p>
<p>I sigh. “ what kind of song?”</p>
<p>“your choice.”</p>
<p>I set my bowl to the side and stand and see every one staring, most of the squires only few years older then me and several guards. I takea few breathes and start to vocalize.</p>
<p>“ well every one knows juanita, her eyes each a different color. Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in and her Tits, they drag on the floor. Her hair is like a Brier. She stands in a bow-legged stance. And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance.” I sing watching every ones face. Moments after I had finished every one was laughing loudly and clapping.</p>
<p>“you have my humor. Now where did you hear that song?” he asks wit ha smile.</p>
<p>“i made it up!” I like With a smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the next year Joffery was born and Cersi was even more cruel reminding me constantly that I was just a bastard and her son would be king. So I spent most of my time training and sneaking out to the slums of the city with food and coins for the poorer of the people. I knew that if I kept the little people happy then later on it would be safer for me in the long run.</p>
<p>So I set out to make the common people like me. Sandor followed in what he thought was discreetly as I went to the city. I even helped the whores and their children meeting more then one of my siblings. If they wanted out I gave them enough to go mostly to Dorne where they would be more free.</p>
<p>The next 14 years I spent mush as before just I was growing and as I started to grow more into a women I knew men liked to stare. Sandor had been relived of his watch of me to guard the new prince and heir plus the other two born later. I still snuck out and Lord varys enjoyed our talks and that I was more interested in helping the people then myself.</p>
<p>I told him that I knew this wouldn't last forever and that I just wanted to help the little people. He trusted me and I him. The others not so much. Little finger annoyed the crap out of me and I would unravel his lies at every chance I could.</p>
<p>“Lyvia what are you doing?” Roberts voice calls from behind me where I stood in a lose fitting dress in the flowers.</p>
<p>“enjoying the quite before the storm.” I reply.</p>
<p>“we leave in the morning for Winterfell. Be sure to pack your furs.”</p>
<p>“must I ride in the carriage papa? Can't I ride Maiden?”</p>
<p>“Do as you like. You always do.” he says wit ha smile and holds out hand and I take him and move beside him, me now his height. “you are a grown women now. Do you not think of finding a husband?”</p>
<p>“and leave you in the lions den alone?” I ask with a grin.</p>
<p>He pats my hand “ your still my good girl. But you don't need to stay if you want to go.”</p>
<p>“oh no. the only man I'm interested in, I don't think sees me as a women. And I don't think anyone would even believe I like him.”</p>
<p>“well now I'm interested. Who is it then?” he asks as we walk and come up on Sandor standing just behind joffry as he fails in his training.</p>
<p>I knew sandor could hear us, had heard the conversation so far as he was staring at me. I smile pretty in his direction. “ my old guard that lord Tywin assigned me as a girl. I've never been one to like pretty knights. All of the Targayrions where Beautiful but monsters.” I reply.</p>
<p>“if it makes you happy. Who am I to say no to you when I do as I like.” he replies softly.</p>
<p>“i swear I won't make you a grandfather just yet. Your much to young.” I tell him with a laugh.</p>
<p>“ That's my good girl. Don't tell your siblings but you are my favorite. My sweet girl that doesn't ask for anything and keeps the people happy with me. You even take care of my bastards.” he says stopping.</p>
<p>“I'll never tell. I'll go and get my things ready.” I say as I kiss his cheek. “ I head there is a pretty new whore at little fingers. It will be the last time in a while you will see more then you wife.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>it was nearly ten when I heard a knock at my door, I stood in my thing night dress and open the door to find Sandor. He stands still eyes slightly wide.</p>
<p>“Sandor, come in.” I say stepping to the side.</p>
<p>He does so quickly, if a little awkward. As soon as he is clear of the door I shut it and turn to him waiting. He stare back before finally he speaks. “i heard you talking to your father.”</p>
<p>I grin. “ you have to be more specific Sandor. I talk to my father more then most.”</p>
<p>“you know what I mean.” he growls out.</p>
<p>I smile lightly. “ what I said was true.”</p>
<p>He watches me for a moment then he reaches his hands out and cups my face gently, his callused thumbs stroking my cheeks. “you always where a strange girl.”</p>
<p>I smile and reach up placing my hands on his. “ It will never be boring. And papa said as long as I'm happy.”</p>
<p>“I don't share.” he says his brown eyes flashing.</p>
<p>I grin and reach up and pull him to bend down slightly by his Armour and press a small kiss to his lips. “ neither do I. If you agree you are mine and ill tell any one who asks. Your family is of good name and I'm only a legitimized bastard. Besides I'd never want anyone but you.” I tell him with a smile.</p>
<p>“what now? Most my experience is with whores.” he says.</p>
<p>“now when your not guarding my brat of a brother we will spend out time together and when your agreeable fuck.” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>He snorts a laugh. “ I'm always agreeable.”</p>
<p>I grin. “ shall you spend the night? I've already gotten the right tonic because I don't want children just yet.”</p>
<p>A wide grin erupts on his face. “ I thought I might have to work on getting you in bed.”</p>
<p>I laugh. “ no” I say as I lean up and once more press my lips to his and he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer, one hand on my backside. I move my hands to work on the buckles of his chest Armour.</p>
<p>He pulls back and seems shocked that I seemed to really want this. I ignore it and set about striping him naked. It didn't take long before he stood naked as the day he was born. I could tell he felt a little Awkward about how he looked, he had many scars littering his body.</p>
<p>I stop and just look until I see him shift a little and his hardening member twitches and I smile as I pull my sleep dress over my head and I hear him breath in sharply. I move forward and run my hands over her slightly hairy chest.</p>
<p>“you don't have hair." was his first words.</p>
<p>I laugh a little and I reach out and take his hand and press it at the top of my hairless bud. “ I don't like it. I've become quite skilled with a knife and I've created a wax for it.”</p>
<p>he slowly moves his fingers down. “ I like it.”</p>
<p>I grin as I move forward and reach out for his member. “ I like a hairy man.”</p>
<p>he groans as he moves his hand from my front and lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his hips his member brushing me lightly and his hands on my ass. I leans down and kiss him as he turns and pressed me against the wall.</p>
<p>I reach down and lift my hip as I position the head just at my entrance and slowly sink down. He moans loudly and I join in as I at first slowly roll my hips. Before long he takes over the pace and was pushing faster and harder as I meet his thrusts giving up trying to muffle my sounds.</p>
<p>Quickly he movements become hard and erratic before I felt my self cum and I tighten around him causing him to growl into my neck and I felt him empty inside me. Both of us breathing hard and he moves us to the bed where he sits on the edge, he was still semi hard inside. I grin as I roll my hips once more slowly, feeling him harden once more.</p>
<p>“gods, your so good.” he says as he leans back and I sit riding him lightly.</p>
<p>“want to try something?” I ask softly.</p>
<p>“what?” he asks.</p>
<p>I get off and crawls up onto the bed and wiggle my rear as he stares. “ dog style.” I grin out at him. And he laughs before he kneels behind me and I reach back and guide him back inside.</p>
<p>“liv.” he moans out</p>
<p>It went like this for another hour before I lay naked and spent beside him on my bed. I run my fingers over his chest.</p>
<p>“that was wonderful.” I say wit ha smile.</p>
<p>“i was your first.” he replied softly.</p>
<p>“and if I have any say my only.your mine now Sandor Clegane.” I reply.</p>
<p>“will maids come to wake you?” he asks hand on my back.</p>
<p>“No I wake up on my own and am quite cranky if anyone wakes me before I'm ready. You can stay until my brothers needs you to guard him from air.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning I wake just before sunrise and find him awake and walking back inside with a tray of food and coffee. I get up, not bothering to dress.</p>
<p>“you went for food?” I ask as he quickly turns and a light red on his cheeks. “ Wonderful. Don't worry I'll never tell how sweet you are. No one would fear you if they found out.”</p>
<p>A smile I hadn't seen before breaks on his face. “ good. I like that look of fear people give. Though you never did.”</p>
<p>I pull a robe on and push him to sit and I perch myself on his lap. “ I have always had a good feel for people.” I say as I pick of a berry and press it to his lips and he takes it. “ your brother has always scared me. When I was little he looked at me with eyes a man should not look at a girl not even ten.”</p>
<p>“I wont let him hurt you.” he replies arms around my middle.</p>
<p>“I know. Now lets eat before we have to face that fucking long trip north. I don't miss the cold. Though I look forward to seeing Lord Stark's bastard again.he was such an agreeable babe and I love the look he caused lady stark.” I say with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>A few hours later I stood in a pair of pants and a pretty shirt and leather bodice vest that works as a bra and the shoulders of my shirt hang off. I had a set of daggers on my hips and a bow on my horses saddle. As I arrive I see Tyrion and Jaime talking to the side with Sandor by joffery. I catch is eyes and smile as I move forward.</p>
<p>“dear Uncles. Are you ready to get to the bitter cold of the north?” I ask stepping up.</p>
<p>Bother men turn and smile. They had treated me like family, more then my step mother.</p>
<p>“Gods girl, when did you get tits!” Tyrion asks in mock Shock.</p>
<p>I could feel every one watching and I gasp in mock shock and look down. “ I don't know uncle, this is the first I've noticed them!” I say before I laugh and kneels down to hug him and kiss his face. “ I'm so glad you are going with us. Papa says whores in the north are something to behold. My mother being one I might be biased.”</p>
<p>he smiles. “ if they make them like you in the north I might never come back south.”</p>
<p>I stand and turn to Jaime who takes a hand and kisses it. “ dear Girl you grow more beautiful by the day. Soon I'll be killing men for asking for your hand.”</p>
<p>I laugh. “ I have my eyes set and will not move them.”</p>
<p>“will you being the the carriage?” he asks.</p>
<p>“oh no. id rather be on my Maidens back. Besides Tyrion would be quite lonely with out his favorite drinking friend.” I reply wit ha laugh.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took a month with the party traveling. I spent most of my day with Tyrion and at night I spent mostly walking with Sandor in the dark. I knew most people stared as us, we made a odd couple. And when asked by a few solders why I spent my time with the hound I simply reply he was mine and I'll do as I like with him before I take his hand and pull him to walk with me.</p>
<p>He didn't say anything and if some one made a remark he used training to set them right. As Winterfell came into view as saw Tyrion ride off to the town and a grin. When we ride in I dismount and wait until the queen was out to make my way to Ned who looks shocked at the sight of me.</p>
<p>“my lord.” I say with a smile and I could feel his children staring.</p>
<p>“gods Robert. You girl has grown up.” Ned says as he holds out his arms for a hug and I indulge him. “ I remember holding you as a year old babe. You wailed and wailed if any one but I or your father held you.”</p>
<p>“ did I? Now where is little jon? I've not seen that sweet babe since he was a year old and I was nearly ten.” I ask as I pull back and looking.</p>
<p>A dark hair boy moved up. “ my lady.” he says.</p>
<p>In moments I was on him a smile as I hold his newly shave face In my hands. “ you've grown up little jon. I use to carry you around like a doll. I'm sure you don't remember.”</p>
<p>“ I do my lady. I've always thought it was a dream but now I see your eyes I know it wasn't.” he says with a sad smile.</p>
<p>I pull him to be in a hug. “ my lord, you must tell your sons to not be so adorably sad looking. Its a weakness of mine.”</p>
<p>Robert laughs. “ come on, to the crypts with me Lyvia.”</p>
<p>I Follow behind him taking his arm and after paying my respects I left him to talk with Ned. As I made my way out Sandor stood waiting and I could see jon robb and theon standing just to the side. I move forward and smile up at him.</p>
<p>“has my dog come to escort me to my room?” I ask playfully and he doesn't say anything and I move forward and take hold of him hand. “ sandor?”</p>
<p>“the brats are watching.” he says with a grunt and a frown.</p>
<p>I laugh. “ you don't like that I hugged jon.”</p>
<p>“come on.” he says walking and pulling me behind. As we pass the three teens that stare wide eyed at us and I smile and wave.</p>
<p>“I'm walking my dog, nothing to see here.” I tell them with a wink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few hours later I was dressed in a pretty dress with my hair lose down to my knees in lose curls. I walked into the hall and sandor was by joffery. I moves forward to my brother. He wasn't so bad half the time, at lest not yet.</p>
<p>“dear brother, wont you enjoy the company more?” I ask nodding towards the pretty sansa. “she is a pretty one.”</p>
<p>he holds out his hand and I take it and pulls me forward and I land in his lap and he laughs. “ I much prefer your company dear sister. Your are the prettiest one here.”</p>
<p>I smile lightly as I pat his face. “ find a girl that isn't your sister Joff, Sansa Stark would make a good distraction don't you think? A little younger then you but still very pretty.” I say as I stand and flash a smile before I move past him and stop by Jaime. “uncle why aren't you dancing?”</p>
<p>he smiles softly, he always treated me like family. “ a pretty girl hasn't asked me.”</p>
<p>I hold out my hands. “ will I do then?”</p>
<p>“you will do more then do. Now come lets dance before your father calls you to sing and we have to keep the serving girls away long enough for my sister to retire.” he says taking it.</p>
<p>I dance with I'm followed by tyrion who I grin and lifted up like a toddler and he laughed as he was quite drunk already. After I set him down he wondered off. I was about to move to my father when theon stepped forward with a smirk.</p>
<p>I cock my head to the side. “ and you are who?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Theon Greyjoy.” he replies.</p>
<p>“ ah the Welp Ned kept as leverage from the rebellion!” I say after a moment and see him stare dumb founded. “ so why are you bothering me?”</p>
<p>“i wanted to see if you would dance.” he says softly his smirk falling away.</p>
<p>“with you? “ I ask with a laugh. “ no.” I say as I move around him and arrive at robert. “ papa. How much wine have you had?” I ask playfully moving to sit on his leg.</p>
<p>He laughs. “ not much my girl.”</p>
<p>“don't over indulge. Your snore quite badly when you drink too much and I don't think Winterfell would enjoy feeling like a giant Horde of bears was upon them. I'm use to it, have been hearing it since before I can remember.” I tell him with a laugh.</p>
<p>Both he and Ned laugh at this. “ indeed. And I remember when you where small you couldn't sleep with out the sound of his snoring.” Ned says with a smile.</p>
<p>“ I promise you, I will not drink too much.” he says with a laugh.</p>
<p>“good. Now I'm going to the training grounds. I need to at lest destroy one thing a day to keep my sanity you know. Apparently I get it from my father.” I tell him as I kiss his cheek loudly.</p>
<p>As I step out I see tyrion and jon talking. I smile as I skip over and Liston to them a moment before I move.</p>
<p>“uncle are you bothering the poor boy?” I asks moving up and sit beside where he stood.</p>
<p>“Ah Lyvia. I was just telling the boy to use what he is as Armour so no one can use it to hurt him.” he says wit ha smile.</p>
<p>“it is true. I'm use to being the Bastard Princess. Though my father is much harsher to those who actually call me that to my face or behind my back.” I say with a smile and jon looks shocked. “ you didn't know?”</p>
<p>“no, I thought you where his true born daughter. You call the queens brothers uncle.”</p>
<p>“that's because tyion is week for bastard and broken things. He had been fond of me since the moment he met me. His father quite likes me too, though I think its mostly because I call him Lord Lion and he has a weakness for being needed by girls. Jaime took some time. But as he was the one that came rampaging after me when I was about 13 after getting kidnapped I assume he was just playing hard to get. My Step mother have never really warmed up to me.” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>“ah yes. A few common folk that wanted to ransom you for gold. I had never seen my brother so angry before. He would never admit it but I think its because you never call him Kingslayer or oath breaker. You thanked him.” tyrion says.</p>
<p>“what about your mother?” jon asks softly.</p>
<p>“a whore. She didn't want me so she sent a letter. Papa came and took me with him. The first few years I lived in storms end. When the rebellion started I traveled with the army. Papa didn't trust my uncle stannis to keep me. He Hated me and made sure to tell me at lest four times a day I was nothing but a bastard and I was worthless. I know how it feels to live with some one that loves you and with people that hate you for something you had no control over. I'm like tyion that way.” I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around his shoulder. “ now im going to bed. I've been forced to agree to go to lady lessons with your sisters and I need to prepare not to die of boredom.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As predicted it was boring and thankfully ended. Both arya and I rushed out as I practically strip my dress off as I run though the hall, I had pants and a tunic under. I wink as arya as make it to the training grounds where the younger boys where sparing and mo to the edge.</p>
<p>“come on tommy! Show them what your big sister taught you!” I cheer ignoring every one else as tomen smiles and manages to strike bran and dis arm him. I cheer as I move forward and kneel beside him kissing his face. “ that's my boy.”</p>
<p>he smiles brightly “ Livvy. I'm not you boy I'm a knight!”</p>
<p>I grin . “ my Apologies ser knight. That was wonderfully struck.” I say as I stand and turn to bran and kneel before him to and kiss him his face. “ and you little lord, keep the training up and one day you will be a dashing knight that all the ladies will swoon for.”</p>
<p>bran turns beet red. “ t-thank you princess.”</p>
<p>I smile and stand. “ none of that. You can call my Livvy. Now I will go train and leave you two to your own training.”</p>
<p>I walk over past where a few of the stark guards stood talking with the lanisters. The guards we brought smile as I pass.</p>
<p>“ going to train with you knives or bow my lady?” one calls.</p>
<p>I grin and take a dagger twirling around and toss it, it landed between his lets three quarters of a inch from his man parts. “ I'm quite good with both as you know. Shall I use you as my target?” the other guards all laugh as the northern one stare in shock.</p>
<p>“your just like your father.” Ned says from behind. “ and my sister too.”</p>
<p>I smile as I turn. “ papa takes pride in my proficiency with weapons.”</p>
<p>“as he should. Your fit your words perfectly.”</p>
<p>I let a Cheshire grin appear. “ ours is the fury.”</p>
<p>“could I trouble you to perhaps take my youngest daughter under your wing? She is a wild thing. I know training did wonders for you as a girl.” he says.</p>
<p>“I do like wild things. Very well I shall take her and try to tame her.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>six weeks later I had started to teach arya and she had calmed down. Today we where going hunting, the younger children staying. I walk over to Jaime and pull him into a hug and whisper.</p>
<p>“try not to be too bored without me.”</p>
<p>I walk over and mount my horse, sandor wasn't far away, joffery deciding to come with. I grin as I make sure I have my bow and arrows planing on showing off my skills. I start maiden forward as we go and could help grinning at the looks of robb and theons face as I rode not even holding on to the reins.</p>
<p>It took a little bit until I spotted a great big buck. I send a sharp whistle towards Robert and motion forward before I grin and push maiden forward standing on the stirrups and notching an arrow and letting it go just as it notice me, it hit its eye killing it instantly as I jump off and walk to it, making sure it was dead. I kneel down as I pet its fur.</p>
<p>“she has improved since she was eight.” Ned says as he dismounts beside the others following.</p>
<p>I grin. “ I enjoy hunting, maybe more then my papa. Joffery is a fair shot, I've just got age on him.” I say notice the frown on his face that turns upwards.</p>
<p>“you would make a fine wife to the right lord.” Theon says as robb stares at me with eyes.</p>
<p>“fuck that. Papa and I have a understanding. I get to chose who I want to be with. And I'd rather not have a lord who expects me to be a pop out Brats forever.” I tell him with a glare. I stand and within seconds Sandor was beside me lifting up my deer effortlessly and putting it on the back on maiden. “ thank you sandor. Now shall we find more? I'd like to have a few sets of horns.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>we set Camp a few hours before sunset and I stood covered in blood as the deer hung from a tree and I skinned and gutted it, so glad my grandfather always took me hunting. I put my arms elbow deep into its chest and pull out the heart. I heard a slight gag and turn to see joffery walking away fast and the nothern boys walking over.</p>
<p>“your not like any girl I had ever seen.” robb says in slight awe, sandor stood not far away glaring at the young wolf.</p>
<p>I grin as I pull the heart completely free. “ don't fall in love me me little wolf. It would be bad for your health.”</p>
<p>he goes red face. “ I'll try my princess.”</p>
<p>I laugh loudly. “ sweet talker. Now what is it you three needed or did you come to watch me elbow deep in dear Deer?”</p>
<p>“i waned to see if you had some meat you didn't want for my wolf.” jon asks softly, Ghost standing just beside him.</p>
<p>I look down and put the hart I in bowl and kneel down. “ here.” I tell the wolf and he moves forward and I hold out my hands for him to lick. “ liver? Intestines? Cock and balls?” ghost just licks my fingers until they where clean and he move up and licks my face. “ gah! Hey now!” I say as he knocks me back and continues licking and I laugh. “ hey, I'm not into wolves! Hey! Fine fine you get the heart you stubborn beast!” I say and he stops and just lays down.i grunt and look at he shocked boys. “ you wanna get your pup?”</p>
<p>he flushed and reaches out and pulls ghost off and in seconds sandor was beside me, before robb or theon could move to help, and holding me princess style. “ be careful princess.”</p>
<p>I wrap my arms around his neck. “ why ever would I do that when I have a Dog to save me. Jon, give your beast the heart. Cook!” I yell as a fat man appears . “ do what you like with my deer but keep the hide and horns. Now I need a bath. To my tent.”</p>
<p>a few minutes later I stood in water up to my hims with sandor sticking a torch on shore as he sits on a rock watching. I dunk down and coming up and find him staring. I smile as I move forward, the sun nearly set.</p>
<p>“what?” I ask kneeling as the water looking at him. “ afraid a boy will sneak up and see me naked?”</p>
<p>“wouldn't put it past them. Even your joffery likes to try and catch you.” he says with a grunt.</p>
<p>“take off you clothes and join me.” I say holding my hand out. He stands and strips and wades into the water until he stand in front of me and I stand and reach up, running my hands up his chest. “ perfect. I get the feeling we wont get much time once we get back to the city.”</p>
<p>he wraps a arm around me. “could be.”</p>
<p>“you will of course still come to my rooms when possible. Now lets have our fun for the night.”</p>
<p>by mid day the next day a rider came and told us about bran and we rode back. We spent a further week before we finally left. I walked over to tyrion wit h smile.</p>
<p>“whats this I hear about yo going to the wall? You swear off women? What sorcery is this?” I ask with a grin.</p>
<p>“my dear. I would never swear off women.” He says wit ha smile.</p>
<p>“ then why go and freeze your balls off?” is ask.</p>
<p>“to piss of the side of the world.” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>We rode all together for a few days until we hit the fork and jon leaves with tyrion and other men Joining the nights watch. The first night we mad camp arya made friends with the little ginger boy and would play, Nymeria following as they play in the camp. For weeks it went like this, Thinking if I should try and save the boy or not.</p><p>Time not spent with arya was spent with Robert or sandor when free. I drank and laughs with him as he told Ned stories of my escapades in the red keep. So on the day when arya and Micha went out to play I flowed at a distance and when the boy ran I followed and found him after he tripped over some roots.</p><p>“shh now sweet boy.” I say as I kneels down and pull him to my chest as he sobs. We stay like this until the sun falls and I pull him to sit in my lap as I sing softly. “ i'm only human and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head knives in my heart . You build me up and then I fall apart. Cause I'm only human.”</p><p>“Lyvia.” sandor says from behind me as I cradle the boy. “every one is looking for you and the boy and the stark girl.”</p><p>I smile lightly. “ I know what happened. What really happened but I don't know if I should tell the truth or not. I can save the boy and avoid Cerci and jofferys ire or save the wolf and the boy and have it come back on me later.”</p><p>“why save the boy?” he asks.</p><p>“he did nothing buy witness joffery lose to a girl younger then him and be bit by a wolf. I cant juts let the boy die for nothing.”</p><p>“lie. Both of you lie. The king will believe you over every one.” he says. “ we have to go now.”</p><p>I push the boy back. “ Liston to me micha. You where not with arya stark, you where helping me and we got lost in the woods until sandor found us. You must remember this because it will save your life. Do you understand me sweet boy?”</p><p>“y-yes mi'lady.” he says softly.</p><p>“that's a good boy. Now lets go.”</p><p>it took a good half hour to reach camp where some how arya and Ned where still in the tent as we go in.</p><p>“where is my daughter you bastards! She wouldn't just run off!” I hear Robert yell.</p><p>“I am here papa. I'm sorry I had ask Micha to help me gather flowers and we got quite turned around in the woods. I fear if it where not for the Hound we would still be quite lost.” I say as I walk in grasping the boys hands.</p><p>Every one stops and stares at us. “ well as long as your safe my girl. You missed quite the spectical. The wild stark girls wolf bit your brother.”</p><p>I turn to jofery. “ oh my poor brother! Does it hurt Badly?” I ask sweetly.</p><p>“not so much now that you are here sweet sister. Why where you gathering flowers?” he asks eyeing the boy, I knew he didn't really recognize him. He did bother with little people.</p><p>“i wanted to gather the prettiest flowers and girt them to your wife to be.”</p><p>“whats this about the boy being with the girl when all this happened then?” Robert asks and I could feel arya starring at me, shocked and betrayed.</p><p>“i don't know papa. I've been with him nearly all day. He is cute and round. I just want to keep him around. I didn't even need help. You know how I like cute things. Why I normally have macella or tommen they are so cute.” I reply wit ha smile.</p><p>He laughs. “ well then its settled, you punish yours I'll do mine. Take the boy back to his father.”</p><p>“i will do so myself papa. It was my fault we got lost after all.” I say leaving quickly before the wolf conversation starts. When we get nearly to his tent I kneel down. “ remember. Never tell a soul. Can you do that for me sweet boy?” at his nod I let him go and hear foot steps and turn to see Ned Stark appearing before me, his sword red. I turn to him and smile sadly. “ I'm sorry you had to break her heart so.”</p><p>“was the boy really with you?” he asks softly.</p><p>I move forward and hug him, it wasn't a strange thing to do, he was like a uncle and whisper. “ if I told the truth the boy would be dead. Id rather a animal die then a boy.”</p><p>he pats my back “ you've always been a kind girl. I'm sure the girls will see that what you did was for them.”</p><hr/><p>The rest of the journey was quick the girls chose to ignore me and I let it go. Children will be childish when they think they have been slighted. So I spend it playing with the youngest of my siblings and drinking with Robert and seeing sandor at night. So when we arrive back in kings landing I go back to my normal habits. Nearly a week later was when the turney had started and I sat on the arm of Roberts chair as it started, sandor not far off and I watch. I got bored fairly quickly and call for wine.</p><p>“my lady.” a server says holing out a plate with a jug and a full goblet.</p><p>“don't go anywhere. This is all going to be quite boring for a while.” I tell him.</p><p>Robert laughs. “ you inherited my drinking habit.”</p><p>“no, you just have damn good wine. I do hope this will not be so boring soon. I might fall asleep.” I say with a smile as I take a gulp.</p><p>Half an hour later Robert returns from his trying to get on his Armour and I watch as the mountain mounts his horse and my uncles lover opposite him. Renly was nice enough but like stanis he doesn't see me as a true Bartheon. I didn't care. I was a bastard when/Where I was from to begin with it just it wasn't something people shunned as much. Plus I was a girl and they didn't really have high regards to them. I watch the events pass and clap when sandor was Cheered for. I finish my wine and make my way down towards the arena. I stop just beside little finger and let a wide grin appear on my face.</p><p>“i think its best you stick to your whores lord Balish, Gambling is not your strong suit. You never seem to win.” I tell him and watch sansa eye widen at the word whores and a slightly disgusted look as she looks at him once more. I tun my eyes to renly. “ Congratulations uncle.” I say before I make my way down, I was in my best dress, looking like arwens, the back was bare down to just about my tail bone but with no sleeves and a gold chain holding the top together and the skirt was flowy with a slit on the right side up to mid thigh showing off my leg as I walk, a set of sever gold bangles on my right ankle. As soon as I step on the the ground I could hear the cheers grown louder. I walk to sandor and smile as I turn to loras. “ ser flowers. Please leave ser clegane to me, I will see he is duly rewarded.”</p><p>“as you wish my lady.”</p><p>I hold my hand out to sandor who slowly takes it. I turn to the crowd. “ what shall I reward him with?” I call.</p><p>“a kiss my lady!” a women yells out followed by several agreements.</p><p>I turn to him and smile. “ bend the knee and let me give you your reward ser.” the corner of his lip twitches in a restrained smile but does as asked and I take his face in hand and kiss him, not just a quite peck. I pull back and turn. “ are you satisfied?” they cheer and I smile as I let him stand and turn and see the king wit ha smile but joffery looked a little angry.</p><p>The next several months sandor was kept busy, joffery making it very hard to let us even talk. In this time I started a new brothel in the city and gotten many girls and boys on as my whores. Every one was well fed, taken care of and the children I had nanny to watch after them when needed and taughttot read and write at the right age.</p><p>I've kept up the helping of people too hopeing that at lest when the riots happen It might not be as bad. Roberts reputation for whores helped it spear I wasn't a owner but a customer and helped me meet sandor with out many eyes watching. I used thing I learns from tywin when I was younger and asked how to manage my money.</p><p>Because of this I had a hefty sum to start and with the workers I would have a pretty penny. The only rule was you never strike one unless it was agreed on, a contract signed and a safe word given. Any breaking of the rule means you are not allowed back inside and if you try I will come and make then a eunch. So far the threat has held. Then Ned gets injured and I knew I didn't have much time.</p><p>“cayden.” I call from my office.</p><p>“yes my lady?” a women with caramel skin light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes appears, she was actually intersex having the top of a women and bottom of a man.</p><p>“i get the feeling things are going to go ass up soon. Make sure every one keeps a weapon and knows that if any one asks I'm just a very good customer. You come to my room when you need me and claim I called for a private entertainment. Thank the gods my father loves his whores and people will assume I do as well. I know you know how to handle money so I'm trusting you to run it.”</p><p>“thank you my lady.” she says with a smile. “ your man just came in, I put him in your room.”</p><p>I grin as I make my way to my room I used while here, just for him. I see him shuffling around the room awkwardly. “I'm not sure you could afford me.” I joke as I walk in.</p><p>“don't deserve you either. Doesn't stop me.” he says wit ha smirk. “you did good with this place.”</p><p>I grin as I move forward and wrap my arms around his neck, I was only six or so inched shorter then him. “my whores are the best around. I have all shorts of oditys. Though I get the feeling things are going to go to shit soon so I'm setting it up.” I kiss his lips quickly.</p><p>“with joffery as the heir its going to be a shit show. The twat likes to see pain and he has an obsession with you.” he says softly.</p><p>“can I tell you something that only a handful of people know and one died for knowing?” I ask him softly. He nods. “ he isn't my brother. Neither is marcella and tommen. Though I'm sure you knew that, or at lest guessed it.”</p><p>“is that why after he got older you kept from being alone with him?” he asks.</p><p>“yes. I feel bad for the stark bird. But enough about them, more about you getting naked.”</p><hr/><p>A week later Robert came back from his hunt dying. I run to his room, my hair lose and wind blown my dress like I had worn before but I was bare footed. I burst into the door and slam it open my chest heaving as I see him on the bed. I glare at him and walk over and kneel down.</p><p>“i told you not to drink and hunt! You stupid stupid man!” I say as tears fall.</p><p>He laughs a little and reaches out taking my hand. “ I'm sorry sweet girl.you know I've never been one for listening.”</p><p>“a trait I'm told I got from you.” I say as I clutch his hand, so far it was only me. “now you'll never see the grandchildren I planed to shock you with in a few years.”</p><p>he laughs as cercei Leaves and the three royal children follow. “ sing me one last song?”</p><p>I smile and take a breath and smile a little. “ well every one knows juanita, her eyes each a different colour. Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in and her Tits, they drag on the floor. Her hair is like a Briar. She stands in a bow-legged stance. And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance.” I finish wit ha hitch to my breathe.</p><p>“good girl.off you go now.” he says.</p><p>As I'm leaving I see Ned about to enter. “my lord.”</p><p>“lady Lyvia. I am sorry.” he says before he walks in.</p><p>as im waling down the hall I see sandor and I pull him into a side room that I knew was empty for the moment. “ he is going to die.”</p><p>“keep on joffery good side. He hurts you I will skin him alive.” he says my face in his hands.</p><hr/><p>The next few days go quickly and before I knew it I stood while blank faced as Ned sentencing and had to look away when his head was cut off. Sansa faints and I had to resist the urge to go over and comfort her. As soon as we moved back into the keep I was taken to my room where the door was locked. It stayed locked for the next three days a maid coming with food three times a day. Then on the fourth day cersai arrived at my door.</p><p>“my dear, I do hope you haven't been put out.” she says in a fake sad voice.</p><p>“not at all. It must be for my own protection. My brother must be worried some one mean to hurt me.” I reply.</p><p>“Joffery is your king now. You realize you have no claim to the throne.” she says sharply.</p><p>“i don't want to rule. I was incredibly happy when Joffery survived longer then your first son. It meant I didn't have to rule. I wont contest it and unlike my uncles I fully support him as my king.” I tell her.</p><p>“very good.” she says. “you will come to court and keep an eye on the stark girl.”</p><p>“just the one? What about the little one?” I asks.</p><p>“little beast Vanished.”</p><p>three months pass. I do my best to distract sansa from her time here. We routinely sit and sew or walk the gardens. I've seen little of sandor as joffery keeps him by his side all the time.soon it was jofferys names day and I sat on the other side of joffery as other faught. I drank probably more then I should but if i was gong to deal with this brat I was going to need it. I ignore joffery as he speaks until I hear sandor.</p><p>“girls right, you reap what you sew on you names day all year.” sandor says.</p><p>“ its true dear brother.” I reply.</p><p>It wasn't much later when tyrion appeared and I smile as he speaks to sansa and then smiles at me before he leaves. I finish my wine.</p><p>“Joffery, I've grown tired. May I go and rest before you grand feast? I promise a dance.” I ask.</p><p>He narrows his eyes before he nods. “ Dog, take her to her room. Return to me as soon as she is safely away.”</p><p>I stand and start to stumble my way off before sandor moves and lifts me up and starts to walk away. “ your drunk.” he says simply.</p><p>I don't reply until the maids all pass and we are alone. “ I have to be when with him. He use to be such a sweet child, up until he hit 10.”</p><p>before he could reply a voice called out and he turns and I see tyrion. “what is going on here?” he asks a slight glare.</p><p>I giggle. “ worry not uncle. Sandor is just taking me to my room so I can sober up before my brothers feast. Though I fear I shall be quite drunk again. That boy is cruel. Especially to the little stark bird.made her stare at her fathers head.”</p><p>his face softens. “ I'll try to help where I can. How has he been treating you?”</p><p>“locks me in my room for days but I think that's your sister. Sees how he looks at me, not at all like a boy should a sister but she would know eh?” I whisper with a giggle.</p><p>“quickly take her, id hate to hear what my sister will do if she gets word of this.”</p><hr/><p>and so a few months pass, most of my time spent with tyrion. My brothel was going fantastic and I decide when the black water caught flame I was going with sandor so I spoke with cayden and I told her I would give it to her and the others. Tyrion said he was send marcella to dorne and I agreed with him. So I stood with every one as we waved her off. Tomen of course was crying. Knowing what I did I wore two daggers on my thighs and braided my hair back, much like danny had her hair, so It would be hard to grab. As we walk back I move to walk with sansa.</p><p>“i hears a whisper of a sighting of a girl looking like your sister moving north.” I whisper to her and reach out and take her hand.</p><p>“thank you my lady.” she says softly.</p><p>“vivvy sansa.” I say before I hear the people starting to riot. At the first sign of trouble I pull sansa with me down a few side allys, a dagger in one hand as I slash at men who grab at us.i send her ahead and tell her to keep running. And I turn to help some of the handmaids. I grab a mans hair and put my blade to his neck as he was trying to strip one. “ you will leave her be or I will cut it off and feed it to you, am I clear?” he nods. “ good. You tell every one you see that the daughter of king Robert has always been kind to you, but I will not tolerate violence against women.” I tell him as I shove him away and help her up just in time to find sandor with the frighted sansa. I smile at him. “ your a sofftie my love.”</p><p>he seems to freeze for a moment before he smirks. “ your doing women. I saved your bird.”</p><p>“thank you. I've threatened to cut a mans cock off and force him to eat it.” I say with a smile and he laughs as we make our way back. I notice as I pass many of the men where helping some battered women and beating their attackers. I put my blade back on my thigh as I drag the maid with me and he drops sansa down when we get in and I see tyrion talking with her, shea was beside her too. I move forward and kneel in front of her, taking her hands.</p><p>“sansa? I'm sorry I let go of your hand.” I say softly.</p><p>“your stopped more people getting hurt livvy.” She says.</p><p>“go have your face looked after.” I pull out a blade and put it in her hands. “ keep this hidden.” I whisper and let the maid and shae take her and I turn to tyrion, joffery already gone. “are you unharmed uncle?”</p><p>“i am fine. You tried to protect her.” he says as if he was shocked.</p><p>“the child did nothing but be born to the wrong family and catch the eye of your sister and nephew.” I say softly. “ it will be your turn to protect her next. Don't trust your whore, she has shifty eyes.”</p><hr/><p>a few days later I was wondering the halls, I had more freedom with every one worrying about stanis who was coming. I was headed to the great hall to see off jofery and tyrion. I say my words and let then speak to sansa who sings her pretty song and starts to go to where the other women will be waiting out the battle. I went back to my room as soon as cerci got to drunk to notice I was gone and dressed in leather pants and tunic with a leather over coat. Th door opens as I finish and I see sandor.</p><p>“time to leave this place. Just need to do one last thing.” I say as I take my very long hair and pull it into a high ponytail and wrap it into a bun and grab my bad with money and extra clothes.</p><p>“couldn't get your bird.” he says softly as I walk over and take his hand.</p><p>“its okay. She thinks stanis will win. She is wrong.” I say.</p><p>No one stopped us on the way out and we take our horses and leave. We ride for a whole day before we make camp and I get out sleep spot ready while he starts a fire and cooks a little meat that I packed.</p><p>“we should leave early.” I say as I lay the fur blanket on the mat.</p><p>“aye. Eat now. We need our energy to get far enough away.” he says as he hands me the bowl and takes one. He sits on a log and I sit beside him, pressed against his side.</p><p>“now I don't have to leave your side.” I say. Before i grin. “ means your my husband now.”</p><p>he laughs. “don't we need a priest for that?”</p><p>I giggle. “ give it a week or so. I'll find one. Or really one will fins us. Its all how you think about it my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>